An Unexpected Friendship
by EmilyWr1tes
Summary: When Gemma bumps into a handsome but lovely guy she never imagined what would happen. Will they be friends? Or so much more?


CHAPTER 1

THE MEETING

We were strolling the streets of New York looking for a good club, which was hard when you have only just moved here I thought.

"Gemma, Come on! Hurry Up!" Laura called out to me as I was unenthusiastically dawdling behind them because my shoes hurt my feet so bad.

"You said we would find a club quickly! These shoes are killing my feet!" I replied

We were walking past some of the most gorgeous shops that I couldn't wait to start shopping in. I want to take my shoes off so bad I kept thinking I could hear music of a club playing and I could see a group of girls standing in a line behind a barricade.

"Lets just go here," Laura said as she pointed at the club, it looked very packed and I wasn't sure if we would get in.

"Whys it so packed?" I asked them knowing they wouldn't know the answer.

"Who knows," said Aria finally speaking for the first time in a while.

We walked over and stood behind what I now noticed where younger girls, maybe 16 and 17 trying to get into the club. I saw one of the bouncers at the door start to walk over to us, he didn't look happy.

"Good night so far ladies?" he asked us.

"No!" I said a bit too quickly "Why is this club so packed?"

He started to laugh a bit and we all exchanged looks unsure why he was laughing.

"Just a popular club," he exclaimed with a smile "Come with me."

"We're allowed to skip the line?" Chloe said "Sick!"

"There you go ladies," said the bouncer opening the door for us, "Have fun!"

We walked inside a room made entirely of mirrors; the only thing that wasn't a mirror was the floor. Thank god I thought. I could see the green and blue lights coming under the door in the next room. I started to walk towards the door ready to have some fun.

"Lets take a photo!" Chloe said to us all.

I must admit looking at Chloe in the reflection she looked gorgeous her long legs and long hair, I always wanted dark brown hair but was too scared to dye my own blonde hair. Laura however was short with boobs way out of proportion to the rest of her body; her hair was like Chloe's but shorter and lighter at the tips. Aria always looked like the odd one out with us she wasn't tall nor was she short and her hair was undyed and light brown, she always looked natural. We all stood close and smiled into the camera.

"Do I look ok?" Aria asked us.

I was wearing a dark blue dress with cut out sides, Chlow was wearing a burgundy dress a lot like mine, Laura was wearing a black skirt with a black lace top and Aria wore black leather jeans with a white loose top.

"Lets go have fun!" I said excitedly hoping of turning this shitty night around.

As we walked into the club and it was smaller and less exciting then I expected.

"Wonder what's with the girls outside," I laughed to the others, "This doesn't look that great."

"I know right," Chloe replied.

"I need a drink," I announced "Want one?"

"Vodka-Soda please" said Aria, I never understood why she liked them so much they weren't that great but she always got them no matter where we went.

"Some strong gin" Chloe said, "I need a strong kick."

"A tequila please Gem." Said Laura.

I moved a way from them a bit and watched them as they went and sat down at a table so I would know where they went and would be able to find them. I walked through all the sweaty people dancing and over to the bar where I decided to sit down.

"What will it be?" said the cute bar tender as I sat down.

"A shot of vodka," I smiled "Make that two actually."

He shook his head at me as he filled up to shot glasses with vodka.

"Drinking alone?" I heard someone say behind me, I turned my head a little bit just so I could see who it was. He was adorable, and I recognized him straight away.

"No, well I guess I am at the moment," I laughed; "My friends are over there" I pointed to a table in the corner.

I quickly downed my first shot.

"Ahh… I see" he said, "I'm Harry by the way."

"Gemma!" I said enthusiastically.

"What do you have planned for the night?" Harry asked.

"Well ill be here for a while then I guess back to my apartment." I told him.

"I could think of something better," He said winking at me.

I downed my next shot whilst shaking my head and smiling at what he had said.

"Want to dance?" Harry asked holding out his hand. I was about to say yes when I noticed I hadn't got Chloe, Laura and Aria their drinks.

"I just have to get my friends drinks." I told him turning away and ordering a vodka-soda, gin and tequila. He made them quickly and handed them to me on a tray.

"Ill be back in a minute," I told Harry.

He smiled at me and leaned up against the bar, I had to walk back through the dancers to get back to my friends.

"Took you a while!" exclaimed Aria.

"Sorry I was talking to someone." I told them.

"A week in New York and our first proper night out and you're already chatting people up!" Chloe joked.

"Guess who he was." I said to them.

"Leonardo DiCaprio?" Laura joked.

"We don't know who! Just tell us!" Aria said.

"Harry the guy from One Direction with the curly hair!" I told them laughing.

"He is so hot," Aria said "But I always thought the Zayn guy was the hottest wonder if he is here."

"At least we know why there were so many people outside, anyway ill catch up with you guys later and if I don't ill see you tomorrow!" I said happily, "Lunch at mine?"

"Yeah!" Aria said.

"Have fun you lucky girl!" Chloe said.

"You slut," Laura laughed at me.

I walked back through all the people back to the bar where I could no longer see Harry, feeling slightly disappointed I decided to sit down and order two more shots.

"Two more please" I told the bartender.

He smiled at me and then looked behind me and stopped smiling. He quickly put his head down and poured the shots.

"Two for me too" Harry said from behind me startling me.

The bar tender handed me my two shots and downed mine.

"Thought you weren't going to come back." He told me.

"Well I did," I said to him with a smile, "Are those girls outside here for you?"

"So you do know who I am," he said looking slightly disappointed.

"I do, but I don't really care, unlike those girls outside bet they'd die to talk to you!" I said.

He smiled and it was one of those genuine smiles that would make you smile just because it was a perfect smile.

"Lets dance!" He said holding his hand out to me and smirking.

I looked over to where Chloe, Aria and Laura were sitting but I couldn't see them anymore.

"Ok!" I replied enthusiastically and took his hand.

He led me out to the dance floor and we started dancing to a remix that I love and I want to download. He wasn't a very good dancer but then neither was I, especially in these shoes. He grabbed my back and pulled my really close to him and started grinding me, I could tell he was pretty drunk but he seemed to be enjoying himself. His hand that wasn't holding my back he lifted up to my face and pulled me close and I felt him slam his lips against mine and I let him, I usually wouldn't just hook up with people but for some reason I couldn't resist him. He kissed me so hard that I could tell exactly what he wanted.

"Lets get out of here," he whispered in my ear. I took a while deciding what to say but I nodded to him. He took my arm and walked me over to the back door where I saw what I expect is one of his security guards standing.

"She with us?" He asked Harry.

"Yeah." He replied bluntly.

He pushed us out the door in front of him and I could feel him pushing on my back to hurry us up, I noticed why when I saw a group of girls start running toward us to which the security guard stopped us and watched the girls as they stood in front of us.

"Harry can we have a photo?"

"Please"

"HARRY!"

"I love you!"

I heard being yelled at him, though not too loudly. It was sort of frightening and I noticed how hard day to day life would be.

"Not tonight girls, go home it's late." The security guard said very seriously.

"Come on," he then said turning to us.

Harry and I walked to the car quickly; I turned around and felt bad for the girls that had obviously been waiting for a long time.

"Is it always like that?" I asked him.

"Yeah, pretty much," He said he looked almost sad, I felt like maybe he didn't like the fame as much as you thought he would.

He opened the door and I hopped in. He stood outside of the car for a while after I hopped in, I think he is waving at the friends I'm not too sure though I was thinking as I pulled out my phone and looked at the texts from my friends.

_Aria Henning – 2:12_

_You dog! I saw you kissing him, oh and don't do anything I wouldn't do. So I guess you are free to do anything! Hahaha. _

_Chloe Cook – 2:20 _

_I saw you just leave with that guy, Harry? Just making sure you're ok babe! X _

I couldn't be bothered to reply to Aria I thought but I may as well reply to Chloe, and is that really the time I thought it would be like 12.

_Yeah babe im all good! Ill see you guys in the morning! If im not home by lunch you know it was a good night! Hahaha tell Aria to go and get wasted. Xx _

"Sorry about that" Harry said sitting down and pulling the door closed, "I had to wave and be nice."

"No of course! You should of got photos you would of made their night!" I said to him smiling.

"I'm a bit preoccupied," he said smirking and moving closer to me. "When we get to the hotel we cant go in together, or you might get hurt so ill text you and you can come in yeah?"

"Yeah," I said opening the spot for a new contact in my phone and handing it to him. The door in the front of the car opened and I saw the security guard get in.

"Where's Louis?" Harry asked.

"With Eleanor they got a cab," he said back to him.

The driver of the car obviously not happy about how late it was started the car and turned around to look at Harry and shook his head.

Harry silently laughing looked at me, before I even knew it he was kissing me again and I felt him start to put his hand up my leg, the sensation was amazing. It was one of my favorite things.

"Excuse me guys," said the security guard "I need to see ID I need to make sure you aren't really young."

Harry pulled away and I saw him sit back in his seat and look out the window and watch the lights.

"Oh yeah of course," I smiled happily at him as I went into my small bag and shuffled around for my ID. Here it is I said to myself whilst handing it out to him.

"Gemma is a pretty name" he said, "Australian are you?"

"Yeah I moved here last week!" I said.

"Where do you live?" Harry asked me.

"I live on 21st" I said turning to look at him.

"Here you go," the security guard said handing me my ID back.

The car stopped in an alley where I figured Id be getting out.

"What a sketchy street, cant we drop her somewhere else?" Harry said

"The hotel is literally on around the corner, ill walk her until out of the alley ok?" the security guard said, "Come on."

Harry kissed me quickly before I shuffled over to the door and hopped out and stood on the path whilst the security guard hopped out.

"I'm Jon by the way," the security guard said.

We started walking up the street it was dark and pretty creepy but I knew I was in good hands.

"He expects to sleep with me doesn't he?" I asked Jon.

"Yeah he does, is that a problem?" he replied.

"No, well, umm, I'm not sure I don't usually just sleep with people." I told him.

"Well its up to you," he said as we reached the side of the street, "Just walk up into the hotel and say you're with Jon, don't say Harry for obvious reasons!"

"Alright," I smiled at him and began to walk down the street. There were girls everywhere in the strip of the street outside the hotel Harry was staying. I never knew the fans were this determined, and I sort of wished they would get the chance to meet him. But I knew they wouldn't, which was sad for them. I reached the group of girls where I pushed my way through and got the front and I walked in without any worries.

"Excuse me, do you have a key card?" The hotel security asked.

"No, I got told to say I'm with Jon." I replied.

"Oh I see, well go to the elevator and go to level 26."

I smiled and walked across the foyer of the hotel and to where the elevators are. I pressed the up button and pulled my phone out of my bad as I waited for the elevator to come.

_Chloe Cook – 2:26 _

_Hahaha, Aria says you're a slut for not replying to her, you gone back to the hotel with him? _

I couldn't help but laugh, imagining them in the club.

_Tell her the only slut here is her, yeah im in the hotel now, theres girls everywhere! Its crazy, don't think im going to sleep with him though. _

I pressed send as the elevator opened up and I walked inside and pressed the button with 26 on it.

_WHAT?! Why not? You're crazy girl, so many people would kill to be you! We're heading home this club is getting boring the bar tender is so cute though. Guess who got his number ;) _

The elevator stopped and I went to walk out when I noticed it was only at level 15 and two adults got in with their luggage and smiled at me as I stepped back into the back of the elevator.

_Ahaha, nah I just don't know. Maybe. Umm let me guess you? He was so cute I was like yum._

I sent the text and elevator stopped for a second time at the right floor this time as I stepped out I noticed there was security everywhere and I could see Niall standing with who I'm guessing is a friend.

One of the security guards walked over to me with a stern look on his face.

"Why are you up here?" he asked.

"I'm waiting for Harry," I told him and his face became less serious.

"You didn't bring pizza, don't like you!" Niall said jokingly.

"Are you hungry?" I laughed.

"Yeah well not really we just felt like pizza," he said meaning him and his friend.

I heard the elevator open and I turned around to see Harry walking out with Jon.

"I keep getting my hopes up its my pizza, but its just you! How disappointing" Niall said to Harry.

"Shut-up" Harry said laughing. He came over to me and but his arm around me and started pulling me towards where I guess his room was.

CHAPTER 2

THE DECISION

**_coming soon - November 3rd_**


End file.
